Ideal Cases for Conversation
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: It's a little after midnight and Dick can't stop thinking about the case. He decides to go talk it over with Wally.


**For those of you that don't know, my username is a Hardy Boy reference: Frank and Joe Hardy. That being said, this is based off of a segment I read in _The Secret of the Red Arrow_. To be honest, I find it easy to compare Frank and Joe to Wally and Dick. Dick is like Frank, the brains of the operation, cunning, and actually willing to use his head. Wally is like Joe, eager to cut to the chase, and smooth as gravel with the ladies he's so fond of. That could be why I grew so attached to Young Justice so fast, but only these two. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea or the characters.**

* * *

It could've been the big case the entire League was working right now keeping his mind going like a hamster on a wheel, or maybe just the difference between his overnight bed at Mount Justice and the one back in his room at Wayne Manor, but Dick couldn't sleep. The clock confirmed that it was a little after midnight in the twelve times he glanced over at it in the past minute.

Sure, he was plenty tired, but his mind wouldn't quiet down enough for him to register that. He was running through people in his head, facts that didn't add up, time stamps that didn't match the stories- nothing about this case was proving to be easy. A political controversy that could easily lead to a war between some bigger countries in the Middle East if they didn't settle it soon enough; he didn't know how anyone was sleeping right now. Just the reminder had his heart thundering in his ears, disrupting the hamster wheel of his thoughts, making it even harder to try and think.

When he found himself interchanging the names of a senator and the witness, he decided he'd do his thinking best in company. After all, there was no way anyone else could be asleep right now. They were on the brink of war. Who slept through that?

Holding onto what optimism he could find, he slid out from underneath the covers and threw on a shirt before quietly making his way down the hall. Wally's door was a few down from his and he decided if the speedster was having a hard time thinking about the case, too, at least he could put him at ease. It was nice sometimes to work with one of your best friends. It wasn't so nice when the bad guys realized this and used it against you, but the worst thing in the cave right now was probably the reminder that Green Arrow had been known on more than one occasion to just sleep in his boxers and he had a particular fondness for sleepwalking. Some things didn't need to be seen, or imagined for that matter.

With a little bit of effort, he managed to ease open his friend's door silently, caught a little off guard by the darkness. Before he could wonder if his friend had already snuck out, a loud snore ripped through the room and he barely managed to suppress a laugh.

Not discouraged by his friend's unconsciousness, he shut the door behind him and crossed the room, patting out the lamp and flipping it on. It wasn't near as bright as he would've liked, but it was enough to show the speedster curled up in the fetal position, clutching the bunched up edges of his comforter like a teddy bear. It would've been slightly adorable if not for the drool coating the off-white pillow. Grinning to himself, Dick sat at the foot of Wally's bed and watched him, counting his breaths to see just how asleep he was.

Not very, he noted. Good.

Without further warning, he hit his fist on the bed and he shouted Wally's name, loud enough to be heard, but not enough to wake anyone but him.

In a literal flash, the redhead was sitting up, eyes wide and fists raised with a startled little groan. He looked around the room for a danger of some sort: men with large knives, or maybe an unmanned fully stocked cotton candy machine. Instead, he saw Dick sitting at the foot of his bed. He didn't seem to be scared or hurt or anything, but Wally was still looking through tired-vision and he could barely focus on the ebony.

"What?" he slurred before a large yawn, wiping the drool from his chin as he came off it.

Dick curled his knees up beside him on the bed, putting his hands back behind him to support him as he leaned back.

"I'm here to talk the case," he said simply.

The dazed look that had filled in his friend's features had now turned into something that told him the only case they'd be talking was the one he was going to be buried in in the next few seconds. Before either of their ideal cases for conversation could come up, a sharp repetitive beep in their com. links had them flinching into silence, hands coming up over the equipped ear.

"Get dressed and meet me at the Brooklyn ZETA in an hour. I've got eyes on a potential and I don't have a good feeling about this," Batman's voice quickly followed, just as sharp.

It was clear that his attention was to wake everyone up, and needless to say, it seemed to work. He repeated himself once and then he hung up, leaving the youngest two on the team to sorely rub their ears. When the sting wore off, Wally kicked off the covers and pointed an accusing finger Dick's way that drew up his attention.

"Two rules," the redhead began in a low growl, eyes narrowed to thin squints. "One, don't _ever _wake me up in the middle of the night to discuss a case."

Dick lowered his eyes sheepishly, giving a nod. "I understand. I'm sorry."

Wally waited until he looked back up to go on.

"Two, you're driving. I'm exhausted."

His anger faded off to a tired smile and Dick found himself laughing softly, nodding.

"Now get out of here, I have to change," the speedster shooed him out with the aid of a pillow, managing a few good 'revenge swipes' before he had the room to himself again.

* * *

**-F.J. III**


End file.
